Bistrița River (Siret)
Bistrița (sometimes referred to as Bistrița Moldoveană) is a river in the Romanian region of Moldavia. Near Bacău it flows into the Siret River. It flows through the counties Suceava, Neamț and Bacău. The towns Vatra Dornei, Bicaz, Piatra Neamț, Roznov, Buhuși, Bacău lie along the Bistriţa. The upper reach is also known as Bistrița Aurie River The following dams have been constructed on the Bistrița River: * Topoliceni * Izvorul Muntelui * Pângărați * Vaduri * Piatra Neamț * Reconstrucția * Racova * Gârleni * Lilieci * Bacău Towns and villages The following towns and villages are situated along the river Bistrița, from source to mouth: Șesuri, Gura Lalei, Rotunda, Cârlibaba, Cârlibaba, Valea Stânei, Botoș, Ciocănești, Iacobeni, Argestru, Vatra Dornei, Dorna-Arini, Cozănești, Gheorghițeni, Ortoaia, Rusca, Sunători, Călinești, Zugreni, Chiril, Cojoci, Satu Mare, Crucea, Holda, Holdița, Broșteni, Lungeni, Pietroasa, Frasin, Mădei, Pârâul Cârjei, Borca, Sabasa, Soci, Pârâul Pântei, Stejaru, Bușmei, Farcașa, Popești, Frumosu, Pârâul Fagului, Dreptu, Săvinești, Galu, Ruseni, Poiana Teiului, Topoliceni, Roșeni, Poiana Largului, Călugăreni, Neamț, Bistricioara, Neamț, Ceahlău, Chirițeni, Hangu, Grozăvești, Buhalnița, Ruginești, Izvoru Alb, Secu, Potoci, Bicaz, Capşa, Tarcău, Straja, Oanţu, Poiana, Pângărați, Preluca, Vaduri, Scăricica, Viișoara, Agârcia, Doamna, Piatra Neamț, Văleni, Cut, Dumbrava Roșie, Brășăuți, Săvinești, Roznov, Zănești, Șovoaia, Ruseni, Podoleni, Rediu, Socea, Mănoaia, Neamț, Costișa, Frunzeni, Bețești, Cândești, Bărcăneşti, Valea lui Ion, Buhuși, Blăgești, Racova, Buda, Hălmăcioaia, Gura Văii, Ciumași, Lespezi, Gârleni, Itești, Lilieci, Bacău, Luizi-Călugăra, Galbeni Tributaries ]] The following rivers are tributaries to the river Bistriţa: Left: Bârjaba, Vulcănescu, Șes, Tinosu Mare, Iurescu, Bretila, Țibău, Cârlibaba, Afinetu, Valea Stânei, Andronic, Botoș, Gropăria, Oița, Brezuţa, Fieru, Argestru, Chilia, Biliceni, Gheorghițeni, Rusca, Stânișșoara, Călinești, Frumușana, Izvorul Arseneasa, Colbu, Arama, Chiril, Cojoci, Fieru, Pârâul Fagului, Izvorul Casei, Leșu, Puzdra, Holdița, Cotârgași, Pietroasa, Săbașa, Fărcașa, Galu, Largu, Stâna, Vârlanu, Letești, Hangu, Buhalnița, Potoci, Capșa, Pângărați, Pângărăcior, Cuejdiu, Cracău, Câlneș, Dornești, Români, Lețcana, Racova Right: Putreda, Tomnatecu Mare, Tomnatecu Mic, Bila, Lala, Rotunda, Izvorul Șes, Zacla, Rusaia, Măgura, Fundoaia, Stânișoara, Valea Bâtcii, Gândac, Diaca, Humor, Scoruș, Pârâul Rece, Suhărzelu Mic, Suhărzelu Mare, Tisa, Ciotina, Haju, Dorna, Neagra Șarului, Arinaș, Cozănești, Ortoaia, Bolătău, Rusca, Oșoiu, Sunători, Valea Lutului, Izvoru Rău, Bârnărel, Pârâul Cornului, Pârâul Ciucului, Bârnaru, Căboaia, Broșteni, Neagra Broșteni, Borca, Stejaru, Dreptu, Ruseni, Zahorna, Roșeni, Pârâul Duruitorilor, Bistricioara, Schitu, Răpciunița, Țiflic, Valea Strâmtorilor, Izvorul Alb, Secu, Izvoru Muntelui, Coșușna, Bicaz, Crasnița, Crasna, Potoci, Tarcău, Oanțul, Secu-Vaduri River, Râul Grădinii, Agârcia, Doamna, Neamț, Pârâul Mănăstirii, Afinișul, Sasca, Calul, Iapa, Mastacăn, Nechitu, Poloboc, Dragova, Blăgești, Buda, Trebiș References * Administraţia Naţională Apelor Române - Cadastrul Apelor - Bucureşti * Institutul de Meteorologie şi Hidrologie - Rîurile României - Bucureşti 1971 * Ovidiu Gabor - Economic Mechanism in Water Management http://www.riob.org/euro-riob/cracovie/27_sep_2004/costrecoverymechanism.pdf * Trasee turistice - judeţul Bacău http://www.e-calauza.ro/index.php?afiseaza=trasee-turistice-bacau * Trasee turistice - Judeţul Neamţ http://www.e-calauza.ro/index.php?afiseaza=trasee-turistice-neamt * Trasee turistice - Judeţul Suceava http://www.e-calauza.ro/index.php?afiseaza=trasee-turistice-suceava * Munţii Rarău şi Giumalău http://rennkuckuck.de/pantulescu/wandern/rarau_veche.pdf Maps * Ovidiu Gabor - Economic Mechanism in Water Management http://www.riob.org/euro-riob/cracovie/27_sep_2004/costrecoverymechanism.pdf * Munţii Rodnei http://harti.mielu.ro/rodnei.html * Munţii Suhard http://harti.mielu.ro/suhard.html * Munţii Rarău-Giumalău http://harti.mielu.ro/rarau_giumalau.html * Munţii Rarău http://harti.mielu.ro/rarau.html Category:Rivers of Romania Category:Rivers of the Siret subbasin Category:Rivers of Maramureș County Category:Rivers of Suceava County Category:Rivers of Neamț County Category:Rivers of Bacău County